Hedgewise
"To some, our way of life is witchcraft. We merely see it as a way of better understanding both the world that can be seen and the world that cannot." Advanced (SoE) The Hedgewise are the oldest, most experienced Hedgefolk. They lead their brethren and are responsible for protecting them from all ills. A Hedgewise may need to tackle a multitude of different threats, ranging from itinerant Warrior-Priests keen to spread Sigmar’s Word at the end of a hammer, to secretive Cults who could bring the wrath of the Witch Hunters down upon the local community. Indeed, many Hedgewise soon learn a deep hatred of the servants of the Ruinous Powers, for they bring unwanted attention to the Hedgefolk, and are anathema to their way of life. Because of this, it is not uncommon to find some Hedgewise crossing the Hedge to hunt real Witches with as much fervour, if not more, as the Magisters and the Cult of Sigmar. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (any two), Animal Care or Channelling, Charm Animal or Concealment, Command, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Evaluate, Follow Trail or Consume Alcohol, Gossip, Haggle or Outdoor Survival, Heal, Intimidate, Magical Sense or Prepare Poison, Navigation, Perception, Read/Write or Speak Arcane Language (Magick), Set Trap or Silent Move, Trade (Apothecary or Herbalist) Talents: Aethyric Attunement or Savvy, Excellent Vision or Hardy, Lesser Magic (any one) or Night Vision, Lesser Magic (any one) or Sixth Sense, Lesser Magic (any one) or Stout-hearted Trappings: Antitoxin Kit, Staff, Trade Tools (Apothecary or Herbalist), 1d10 Amulets and Charms, 1d5 Healing Draughts, 1d5 Healing Poultices, 1d10 Potions Career Entries Hedge Master Career Exits Physician, Scout, Warlock A Day in the Life The hedgewise have many concerns to address each and every day, ensuring that each waking moment is filled with decisions. They are the caretakers of the Hedgefolk way of life, and must strive to preserve its heritage, as well as to defend it. They also need to continue their studies of Hedgecraft. For the hedgewise, balancing the myriad concerns is a difficult task … but one that must be taken on daily. Most hedgewise begin their day by meeting with other Hedgefolk, determining what issues or threats to the Hedgefolk need to be addressed, or may loom on the horizon. Discussions of this sort are often fairly long and complex, with all possible options – and their consequences – being weighed. When they make a decision on these matters, the hedgewise then determine the best way to implement them. Sometimes this means sending out a messenger – either a trained bird, or a man on horseback – to let their brethren know what to do. Otherwise, it means sending a hedge master to deal with any possible problems, or heading out to handle things themselves. Not all of a hedgewise’s activity involve protecting the Hedgefolk, though. Each day, the hedgewise devote time to advancing the art of Hedgecraft. This may come through study, or by experimenting with various potions and elixirs to discover something wondrous. They frequently collaborate with other hedgewise and hedge masters on this work. On certain holy days, the hedgewise are responsible for conducting various rituals, and may offer the blessings of the gods to the hedgefolk in mystic ceremonies. Such rituals are performed in seclusion, and carried out in the timeless manner of their ancestors. Notable Figures Eirene Corvinus is a notorious member of the hedgewise. Though outwardly an elderly, gentle soul, her firm opposition to the warriorpriests of Sigmar has earned her the title of “The Imperial Thorn.” She has many friends amongst the hedgefolk, but prefers to live a secretive existence, and is seldom seen in the light of day. For this reason, she is sometimes referred to as the Night Rose – integrating her Imperial nickname and thorny personality with her nocturnal activities. Eirene seeks to ferret out corruption and hypocrisy wherever she can, particularly in defence of the ways of the hedgefolk. On several occasions, she has accused groups of Sigmarite priests of being cultists. Though she prefers to use information and guile as her main weapons, she has a mastered an array of hedge spells – although she rarely displays her power. Most of the time, Eirene travels from village to village, quietly spreading the truth about the hedgefolk, sewing discord amongst followers of Sigmar, and seeking sympathisers to her cause. She also spends considerable time seeking the Blessed Few, hoping to get them to join the hedgefolk.